The invention concerns a locking device for a multi-part plug connector housing comprising a housing upper portion and a housing lower portion fitting thereto, wherein the housing upper portion and the housing lower portion can be reversibly mechanically connected together by way of a spring plate, wherein the spring plate is arranged in the interior of the housing upper portion and/or of the housing lower portion.
Such locking devices are required in order for example to latch two plug connector housing portions together in non-losable fashion and to unlatch them again. The locking devices are of such a configuration that the insides of the plug connector housing are protected after locking from environmental influences such as for example liquids and dust.
The insides of a lockable and unlockable plug connector housing can comprise contact elements and/or so-called contact modules as are shown for example in as yet unpublished PCT/EP 2009/008779.